


Flu's, Fevers, and Fretful Fathers

by fallenangel



Series: Family Universe [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Rodney, Tired John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel/pseuds/fallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is driving people crazy because Fiona has the flu, John just wants to be home with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu's, Fevers, and Fretful Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mcsheplets prompt #115 Cold. Not mine, nope nope. But, Fiona is mine and all the mistakes are mine too.

John was tired, so very tired. Carson had called him an hour ago saying that Rodney had been down to the Med-bay nearly ever forty five minutes. Their daughter, Fiona, had the flu and Rodney had been so terrified that their six month old was going to die from a terrible fever. 

Carson told him that her fever had been, at its highest had been 100.8, and that had gone down to 99.4 since the last time Rodney had brought her in two hours before the doctor had sent them both back to their rooms, an hour ago. 

Rodney had been in such a state all week, Rodney had not been to the labs but still ran them via his computer and Radek. John, Carson, Elizabeth and Teyla had tried to explain to Rodney that Fiona was going to be just fine and it was okay to put her down for more than ten minutes. Of course Rodney had not listen to any of them and argued with Carson about every medication and test the he gave Fiona.

John was on his way back to their rooms, the Sheppard-McKay family suite as the rest of the city called it, he could not wait till get there and away from his paper work.

"Rodney, I am on the way," John had tapped his ear piece and waited for Rodney to tell John to pick up this or that but the line remained silent. "Rodney...hello?" Still no answer and John picked up his pace Rodney never did not answer him back, especially this week. 

When he walked through the door the first thing that hit him was the oppressive heat, it was a hot but dry heat. He walked though the living area and into his and Rodney's bedroom. Rodney was laying on the bed with Fiona, who was sleeping, on his chest with her dark mess of hair tucked under his chin. Rodney had the covers drawled up to her neck and he was sleeping too.

John smiled and slowly walked to the other side of the bed and he quickly slipped out of his clothes, down to the red pair of boxers, placed them into the laundry and neatly placed his boots by his bed. He had place his radio and side arm on the night stand, he left the radio in place but locked up his gun in drawer. He got into bed,

"Ohnn..." Rodney slurred out as he awoke. John smiled and slipped his arms around his family and nearly groaned as his cheek touched Rodney's forehead. John's eyes adjusted to the light and took notice of Rodney's flushed face and heard the stuffiness in his nose. He also realized that Rodney was in his thermal pajamas and was also shivering. John reached over and felt Fiona's head first, she was cool to the touch, then he reached over to do the same to Rodney's and decided to call Carson before it got any later. But, Rodney whimpered and tried to snuggle closer to John.

"Don't go," Rodney whispered, "I'm cold."


End file.
